chromosomus_addendumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trash Chronicles Vol 1: The Road Ahead
Overview The Trash Chronicles Volume 1 is the fourth episode of Cinematic Memes Multiverse Season 1, the first episode in The Trash Chronicles Trilogy, and tenth overall upload by Cinematic Memes Incorporated. This Episode follows mainly on Trash as he explores the Deep Fields six months after he abandoned his home in escape from the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy. Volume 1 introduced a new character, known as Breadmold who helps Trash along his adventure and assists him on his way. Breadmold then explains of another "Prominent Figure" Trash must find: Bush Jackson. Breadmold then states that he cannot follow Trash on the rest of his way but did, however, share all the knowledge Trash would need for the journey. After Trash arrives at the property of Bush Jackson, he is immediately alarmed by distinctive gunshots as Bush is startled by the unbeknown arrival of Trash. After the conflict is settled, Bush Jackson states that he knows Trash and accepts him for mentoring various weapon styles. Trash makes his last statement of the episode with "Where do we begin?" Bush responds with a proud statement, "That's the attitude I like to hear!" Foreshadowing future commitment between both Trash and Jackson. Plot The video opens to a recap of six months earlier when Trash fled his base in fright of the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy (in Task of Amontillado). It then cuts back to Trash mindlessly walking through the Deep Fields and narrates his journey. He says he is pushed aside by the people for whom he has met and the CIN always finds him. He is conflicted by a sense that anyone he touches dies. Including his Mother and his only true friend, Saucy Boi and also includes Dr. Amontillado. He keeps stumbling back into the Deep Fields. Trash begins to hallucinate to an extended duration of time. Afterwards, he is guided by a mysterious force, Breadmold. He asks Trash to breathe in some fumes to make him feel better. Trash does not understand and drinks it instead. After this takes place, they wander deeper into the fields and introduce themselves. Breadmold thoroughly explains his place in the world and the multiverse. He is there to serve his primordial domain in the Deep Fields. He says how he is an ancient being who has lived in the world for 67 trillion chromosomes. Breadmold sensed that some worthy revolutionary would come; that person is Trash. Trash believes that he must work alone because of the damage he puts upon people. Breadmold finally convinces Trash to join the resistance. He gives all of the needed knowledge to Trash and goes to a weapons specialist who goes by the name Bush Jackson. When Trash enters the area of Bush Jackson, Bush is alarmed and starts firing his gun after Trash trips and misfires his pistol. The random startled firing goes on for awhile until they both come to an agreement. Trash explains why he is there and Bush says that any enemy of the CIN is a friend of his. Trash asks Jackson where he can begin his teachings and Bush slowly disassembles his weapon and says that’s the attitude he likes to hear and the video cuts to credits. Cast Xander as Trash Ashton as Breadmold Ashton as Bush Jackson Release 'The Trash Chronicles Vol 1: The Road Ahead' was uploaded to YouTube on July 11, 2017, and as of October 2017, it has reached over 85 views.